


Guilty Pleasure

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Category: Free!
Genre: Genderbending, Incest, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sibling Incest, male gou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is home for his break from Samezuka Academy. And of course, Kou has missed him very much. However, their mother has gone out for the evening and their built up desire for each other gets the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of my friends~  
> Basically a PWP with Male!Gou x Rin. (Kou is the seme here--)  
> Also, sorry for the slight OOC-ness. It's a PWP so it shouldn't matter much, right~?  
> Enjoy!

“I’m going out for the night, okay Kou?” The Matsuoka mother started as she looked in the mirror to adjust her dress.

“Kinda figured as much once I saw the fancy dress.” Kou responded with an amused sound. “Let me guess, ladies night?”

His mother hummed as to say yes and smiled before turning to face her son. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful as ever!”

Shaking her head, she picked up her purse and walked past him to leave the room. “That’s something your brother would say.” She said with fond smile.

“Not necessarily a bad thing, right?” Kou trailed behind his mother to the front door and clasped his hands together behind his back as he waited patiently for her to leave.

“No… Oh, and speaking of your brother,” She begun as she absentmindedly opened the door. “He should be here in--”

“Two seconds?” A voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Startled, Matsuoka stepped back and gave the door a small push to open it wider. Standing outside was Rin with his luggage by his side. “Hey mom.” He said with an amused grin. Behind their mother, Kou was covering his mouth to conceal his snickering to his mother’s reaction.

After the short chat about wanting to surprise their mother and her already having her plans, the Matsuoka parent kissed her sons on their foreheads and bid her goodbye for the evening before leaving.

Once she left, Kou quickly threw himself at Rin and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso. Rin returned the gesture and kissed the top of his brother’s head. They stood in each other’s arms for a few more seconds, just enjoying the presence they so very missed during the year.

Being the first to move, Kou tilted his head up to look at Rin and smiled. “I missed you, onii-chan.”

Smiling fondly at the younger, Rin kissed the top of Kou’s head again and said, “I missed you too, Kou.”

The rest of the evening went on with Rin unpacking and him catching up with his brother about the school year. Despite seeing each other throughout the year for joint practices and events, it just wasn’t the same as sitting down in the comfort of their home.

After Rin finished packing, he went on to take a shower and Kou went downstairs to begin cooking dinner for the both of them. The meal consisted of Rin’s favorite food (which, of course, included meat) and Kou was sure to make enough for seconds. He knew Rin was careful with his diet, but one night of slipping up during vacation couldn’t hurt that much, right?

**x X x**

Dinner was eaten and the dishes were washed. When they were done, they decided to sit in the living room and watch a movie together. Rin was sitting with his back against the back of the couch and Kou was leaning against him with his brother’s arm draped over him. The younger tried hard to focus on the film but the feeling of Rin’s muscles through his t-shirt and the intoxicating spell of his brother’s cologne scented body wash… It was all too mesmerizing and he forgot for a moment that a movie was even on.

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Rin asked after the credits began to show on the screen.

Kou blinked out of his daze at hearing the other’s voice. “H-Huh? Oh…” He paused for a moment to think about his answer. Another movie would be nice, but Kou knew he would be distracted all over again. “Can we… do something else?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Kou felt his chest tighten up with excitement and nervousness. They’ve done this before, so why was he suddenly feeling such a way? Taking a deep breath, Kou shifted away from Rin’s arm and moved to sit on his lap. He faced him chest to chest and his eyes looked into the other’s. Gently cupping both both sides of Rin’s jaw, Kou leaned forward and said, “I was thinking of something we haven’t done for a while.”

Catching on quickly, Rin placed his hands on Kou’s hips and a sly smirk crossed his lips. “I was wondering when you were going to make the first move.”

Seeing that familiar look of desire, Kou no longer held back. He closed the space between them and initiated a passionate, yet desperate, kiss. Kou moved his arms to rest over RIn’s shoulders and Rin wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Kou licked Rin’s bottom lip as a warning before forcing his tongue into his mouth. This always caught him off guard but it earned a groan of pleasure nonetheless. As they french kissed, Rin slipped his hands under Kou’s shirt. He ran his fingers along his sides teasingly, slowly making his way to his nipples. Kou moaned against his mouth at the feeling of them suddenly being pinched and rubbed. He broke the kiss and panted softly, biting his lower lip as though he was trying to conceal the sounds he knew wouldn’t come out quite yet.

He hated how Rin knew how to work his nerves. But at the same time, he loved it all too much.

Taking advantage of his lips being freed, Rin leaned his head forward to attack his brother’s neck with bites and kisses. Starting his opened mouthed kisses, he trailed his lips from the base of his neck up to behind his ear. Taking note that Kou’s hair grew since the last time they met, the only thought that came across his mind was that it was perfect for hiding the hickey he was about to create.

Kou felt Rin begin to suck harshly behind his ear. Yet another sensitive area that caused the teen to moan. Several attempts and months of teasing definitely helped Rin memorize each and every erogenous zone on Kou’s body. But Kou had his advantages as well for he also knew a few of Rin’s as well. Bringing his hands up, the younger began to run his fingers through his brother’s hair. He made sure to add pressure in the way that Rin liked. The older hummed in approval and that only drove Kou to continue.

Becoming a little braver with his actions, Kou began to roll his hips against Rin’s. He started gently, the slightest motion coming from him, but gradually increased the pressure he used against him.

“Damn it…” Rin hissed by Kou’s ear and that made his cock twitch in his pants. He used it as motivation and moaned for good measure, knowing his brother was beginning to get hard.

“Get up.” Rin mumbled, giving the other a small push by his hips.

“W-What..?”

“Up. Now.”

Blinking in momentary confusion, Kou got up without another word. Rin immediately got up after him and grabbed his hand to take him upstairs to his room. Once in the room, he kicked the door closed and pushed Kou onto his bed. Kou made a small “oof” sound but was silenced by the skillful lips placed upon his lips again. He felt himself begin to move back until he was laying down. Rin’s body was suddenly over his own and a hand and leg rested on either side of him. Rin’s hands snaked their way to Kou’s and pinned them down to the mattress.

It always happened like this -- Rin feeling dominant and taking the lead -- but they both knew how it ended. Kou nipped at Rin’s lip and brought his legs up to wrap around his waist. Using said legs, he forced Rin’s lower body down and both groaned at the sudden contact made.

However, where Rin was struck by teasing pleasure, Kou was still aware enough to begin lifting his hips to grind against him once more. He felt one of Rin’s hands begin to loosen and knew it was his chance to change their position. With a bit of effort, he managed to flip Rin over and shifted to straddle his hips.

“You should have known better… Rin.” Kou said, using a different tone for his brother’s name.

It was rare that he said his name to begin with, so using it in such an intimate moment made Rin’s chest tighten with anticipation and made his blood rush to his dick quicker.

Kou smirked and got off Rin, making sure to rub himself against him as he did so. He slowly began to take off his clothes, making sure his brother could take in every second of it. Once he was down to his boxers, erection clearly tenting the fabric, he approached the bed and slid his hands under Rin’s shirt to begin taking it off for him. He threw the shirt to the floor and his hands ran over Rin’s triceps, caressing them with appreciation. He licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss them, trying hard to hide the embarrassment he felt from his older brother watching him.

Nevertheless, Kou continued to kiss those beautiful muscles and made his way along Rin’s chest. A trail of kisses and llicks were and stopped right before the waistband of his sweatpants. As much as Kou would have loved to continue teasing him, he knew the ache in their groins were bound to get annoying soon.

He hooked his fingers on the waistband and gave a small tug before Rin lifted his hips to make it easier for him. The sweats and the boxers were off in no time and tossed off to the side of the room to join the other articles of clothing on the floor. Kou blinked at seeing his brother’s fully erect penis and he suddenly lost whatever train of thought he had.

Sitting up, Rin commented, “I hope you’re just not going to stare at me.” He paused before adding with a joking tone, “I’m shy~”

Kou snorted slightly and shook his head as he knelt down in front of Rin. In this situation, any other person would have found that weird. But instead, Rin found it endearing.

The younger red-head breathed deeply before sliding his hands along Rin’s inner thighs. One hand remained on his thigh while the other carefully took a hold of his shaft. Using the pre-cum as a type of lubricant, he began to stroke him and earned a groan in response. He continued for a few more strokes when leaned forward to lick the tip. As weird as it sounds, he missed that bitter taste that he grew familiar with over time.

He licked the tip again and begun to take his dick into his mouth, sucking weakly as he did so. Rin’s breathing began to deepen and he tried to keep himself from moaning aloud. His hand rested on Kou’s head and his fingers curled to grasp the silky red locks that were similar to his own. He felt his tongue flick against his cock and the almost pulling sensation that was him sucking harder. Whatever Kou couldn’t get with his mouth, he made up for it with his hands once he began to bob his head.

Unable to hold his sounds in any longer, Rin moaned as he tilted his head back. His hips threatened to thrust up into his mouth, but he knew it would end up just as bad as last time if he dared to try. So he restrained himself as much as he could and worked with simply tightening his grip on his hair.

Kou hummed -- causing Rin to groan again -- and gave one last suck before removing his mouth with a wet ‘pop’.

“Onii-chan, where do you have the lubricant and condoms?” He asked, continuing to stroke him absentmindedly.

Rin inhaled deeply, trying to clear his clouded mind. “They’re still in my bad.” He managed to say, moving his hands to grip at the bedsheets instead.

Kou nodded and removed his hands to get up and walk over to the luggage bag. While Rin was blinking to clear his mental haze, the other male searched through his bag to find what he was looking for. He found them after a few seconds and raised an eyebrow at how light the bottle of lube felt since the last time they used it.

“Have you been using this?” He asked, holding the bottle up as he walked back to the bed.

“Yeah.” Rin responded, seeing no use in lying about the obvious.

Kou gave him a questioning look.

“Sousuke.” Was all he had to say.

“This much… with Sousuke?”

“...Maybe Makoto once or twice.”

Kou sighed. He didn’t want to hear anymore of it. He knew they had to keep up an image to hide their secret but it was hard to know that his brother was being fucked by other guys. Yet he knew at the end of the day, he was still the only one Rin came back to. That was all that mattered.

“Lay back and spread your legs.” Kou said, voice taking on a somewhat demanding tone.

Rin’s lips were set in a straight line, knowing very well he hurt Kou to some degree. But hey, he was a grown teenager who had needs. Having sex with his brother was a struggle in its own; having to wait every now and then to do so would be annoying for anyone. Maybe taking whatever he could get made him a slut, but he knew it was just for the pleasure and being with Kou was being with who he truly loved.

With a huff, Rin did as he was told. It was something he was used to anyway -- laying on his back and spreading his legs. Kou leaned over him and placed the box of condoms aside as he popped open the cap of the lubricant. He applied some to his fingers and set the bottle aside as he pressed a digit to Rin’s entrance. Kou pushed the finger in and was honestly not surprised when it went in with somewhat ease. Wearing a poker face to conceal the jealousy, he only continued to thrust the finger in and out until he was ready to add the second and third.

Under him, Rin squirmed and bit his lip. He saw Kou’s expression change and felt a twinge of guilt rest in the bit of his stomach. However, that guilt disappeared as the built up lust for his brother took over once more. Even more so when he felt his prostate being grazed. His breath hitched and he made a sound to tell him to do whatever he did again. Kou understood what the sound meant and knew exactly what he wanted him to do, but he didn’t feel like giving his brother what he wanted.

He took out his fingers and reached over to grab the box of condoms. Taking one out, he allowed the box to drop to the floor and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. Kou slipped off his boxers with one hand kicked it aside before slipping the condom over his freed cock. He gave himself a few strokes before kneeling on the bed and pressing the head of his shaft against Rin’s stretched asshole. Without any warning, Kou thrusted inside him and Rin arched his back and cried out in shock of the sudden intrusion.

It took a second or two for him to relax again and when he did, Kou was sure to begin thrusting in and out of him immediately. Kou grabbed Rin's hands and pinned him above his head, giving him the same treatment he received earlier. His hips increased in speed and he grunted as he tried to angle himself.

Meanwhile, Rin moaned and raised his hips to rock against him in hopes of feeling him deeper inside. Kou panted, feeling Rin’s muscles unintentionally clench around his shaft. He slowed his pace, only to push himself deeper in and Rin squeezed his brother’s hands as he let out a string of “Yes, yes, like that!” with a luscious moan.

Kou pulled his hands back and used them to hold Rin’s hips. He leaned over and bit his shoulder, licking and sucking the skin to create a dark mark. He wanted him to remember that he belonged to him. And to do that, he was going to cover him in his marks as he continued to fuck him into the mattress.

The only thing Rin could do at that point was to take Kou in and accept the treatment given to him. Granted, he did try to meet with his movements but his hips flt weak from the force used. It was nothing like Sousuke or Makoto, but it was just as effective to make his body yearn for more. With each bite and suck to his body, he knew another mark was created and he only hissed and moaned in pleasure for more.

After a short moment though, Rin placed his hands on Kou’s chest and tried to get his attention. “K-Kou…” He panted and pressed his lips tightly to avoid moaning loudly. “Kou!” He snapped but only received a harder thrust of Kou’s hips in return. “Ngh!” He made a sound and narrowed his eyes before deciding to take control of the situation once again. Effortlessly, Rin flipped them over and arched his back as he felt the other’s dick brush against his sweet spot.

Kou blinked up at Rin and Rin gave him a sly look. The older adjusted his legs to kneel comfortably and began to rock his hips to start riding his cock. Kou moaned and placed his hands on Rin’s hips to meet his movements. Feeling his hard dick pound against his prostate was enough to tide Rin over along with his hand stroking himself.

“F-Fuck, I’m co--” He started but a loud moan cut his words off as he reached his climax. His body tensed up and he came on Kou’s chest.

Seeing his brother in that state of ecstasy and feeling his muscles tighten caused Kou to cum right after him. His fingers digged into Rin’s hips and he called out his name as he came into the condom he was wearing.

Rin’s body slumped over Kou’s and both males panted as they tried to catch their breaths after losing it to their sexual high. Waiting another moment for their bodies to calm down, Kou slowly pulled himself out and Rin moaned from the motion. He moved to the side to get off his brother and Kou sat up to slide off the latex. Rin handed him a tissue to wrap it in so he could discard it and he did just that.

“You go take a shower, I’ll wait and put this stuff away… Maybe change my sheets.” Rin mumbled as he looked around his room and at the sweat stained bedsheet.

“Alright.” Kou said, getting up from the bed. He took a step forward but stopped to say, “Actually, I have a better idea.”

“...And that is?”

He looked over his shoulder and grinned, “Take a shower with me. I always need help reaching my back anyway~”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Rin questioned despite wanting nothing more than to do so.

“Do you really think it’s a bad idea?”

“...No.”

“Then come on.”


End file.
